


Una scommessa vinta

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco non perde mai, al gioco, qualunque gioco sia. Ovvio che Ace non ci stia a queste regole e voglia batterlo a qualunque costo. Ma ci riuscirà? E, soprattutto, a quale gioco stanno giocando esattamente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una scommessa vinta

C'era un tacito accordo all'interno della ciurma di Barbabianca: nessuno giocava contro Marco, né tantomeno vi scommetteva contro. Questo perché era impossibile batterlo, non importava che gioco si scegliesse né chi fosse il suo avversario. Se fosse una leggenda metropolitana o la verità, era impossibile da dire. Certo, i compagni che lo conoscevano da più tempo sostenevano che fosse tutto vero, per cui nessuno aveva tentato oltre.

Nessuno tranne Ace, ovviamente. Quando si trattava di sfide, non si tirava mai indietro, per cui il fatto che Marco avesse questa fama di 'imbattibile' era per lui una calamita irresistibile, come una falena verso una fiamma. Ogni occasione era quindi buona per sfidarlo e cercare di batterlo.

Paradossalmente, le sue sfide erano ciò che aveva contribuito a creare la leggenda attorno a Marco. Infatti, mentre con gli altri Comandanti l'esito dello scontro dipendeva più dal caso, dal momento o dalle caratteristiche personali di ognuno, per cui Ace vinceva e perdeva a giorni alterni, con Marco non era ancora riuscito a vincere, nemmeno una volta.

Se era un gioco di forza, in qualche maniera la spuntava comunque, con l'Haki o con il suo frutto. Se era un gioco con le carte, aveva la fortuna sfacciata di prendere le carte giuste al momento giusto, a prescindere dalle regole. Se era un gioco di abilità, si veniva a scoprire che, guarda caso, lui era un esperto. Se era un gioco d'intelligenza... No, questi Ace non li aveva mai provati.

In ogni caso, ogni sconfitta rendeva Ace sempre più ansioso di batterlo seriamente. Non voleva credere che fosse imbattibile. Non era umanamente possibile. Solo che l'elenco di sfide che conosceva andava assottigliandosi sempre di più senza che lui non fosse arrivato nemmeno vicino a trovare il punto debole di Marco.

Almeno si consolava sconfiggendo gli altri comandanti, che per quanto bravi non possedevano né il culo né l'abilità di Marco. Per fortuna, altrimenti Ace si sarebbe già suicidato, considerando anche le imbarazzanti penitenze che su quella nave venivano riservate ai perdenti.

La sua vittima preferita era Satch - e la cosa era decisamente ricambiata.

«Braccio di ferro?» gli propose quindi una sera, scostando da sé il piatto ormai vuoto che aveva contenuto parte della sua cena.

Satch era seduto davanti a lui, dalla parte opposta della tavolata, e non si tirò certo indietro. «Ah, vuoi giocare pesante!» esclamò con un sorriso, mentre si tirava su la manica della divisa da cuoco e appoggiava il gomito sulla tavola. Tutti gli altri, che erano impegnati in conversazioni oppure concentrati sul cibo, alzarono immediatamente i sensori di sfida e si concentrarono su di loro, iniziando a scommettere su chi potesse vincere.

«Cento berry su Satch.»

«Nah, ne do duecento su Ace.»

Poteva sembrare offensivo, ma era una cosa che veniva fatta con così tanta familiarità, che Ace aveva presto imparato a divertirsi di quei momenti e a partecipare quanto possibile. Doveva ammetterlo: adorava essere al centro dell'attenzione. Allungò il braccio verso Satch e gli strinse la mano.

Ovviamente, in quanto Comandante, Satch non era solo chiacchiere e a dispetto del suo carattere in combattimento se la cavava bene. Però Ace aveva già un piano in mente: strinse i denti e tenne duro e poi improvvisamente rilasciò una fiammata dal dorso della mano. Satch sobbalzò per la sorpresa e lasciò che i muscoli si rilassassero, cosa che permise ad Ace di atterrargli la mano con facilità, quasi crepando la tavolata di legno.

«Maledetto imbroglione!» protestò Satch, mentre gli altri scoppiavano a ridere. «Di nuovo!»

«Niente da fare, hai perso.» Ace ghignò soddisfatto. «Non avevamo stabilito che le distrazioni non contavano» gli precisò, prima che potesse protestare. Poi si voltò verso Marco, che era seduto al suo fianco e che non aveva nascosto un sorriso alla scena. «Vuoi provare?» gli chiese, allungando il braccio con il palmo aperto verso di lui.

«Di nuovo...» commentò Atomos, ma si vedeva che era divertito dalla situazione.

Marco poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, quindi si voltò verso di lui. Molto lentamente e con un sorrisetto divertito in viso.  «Sicuro?» gli domandò. «Hai appena mostrato la tua mossa segreta.»

«Nah, ne ho delle altre» replicò Ace, allungando maggiormente la mano.

Allora Marco gliela strinse e si sistemò meglio sulla panca per la sfida. Satch aveva già scordato la sua sconfitta, troppo interessato alla situazione, e si era prontamente offerto, nonostante nessuno gliel'avesse chiesto, per fare da arbitro. Poggiò le mani sulle loro e poi diede il via, togliendole, in modo che iniziassero a mettere forza nelle braccia.

Marco era decisamente più muscoloso di Satch, praticamente lo era quando Ace per una persona di dimensioni normali - gente come Jozu non contavano - e questo si vedeva nella sua presa ferrea. Il braccio era immobile a prescindere da quanto Ace tentasse di spingerlo. Pareva di pietra, così come il suo viso impassibile.

Ace lasciò il fuoco scorrere libere non solo sul dorso ma anche sul palmo e fra le dita e, come previsto, incontrò il muro delle fiamme blu curative della fenice, per cui nemmeno una bruciatura era sufficiente a fare in qualche modo cambiare espressione a Marco, che continuava a rimanere immobile e impassibile. Lo fissò a lungo, cercando di trovare una maniera per distrarlo, quando Marco, senza preavviso, tirò fuori la lingua e gli fece una boccaccia.

Bastò quello a far mollare la presa sulla forza del suo braccio, che venne quindi sbattuto contro il tavolo come un fuscello, nonostante avesse cercato all'ultimo di recuperare terreno. Ace osservò con orrore la sua mano premuta contro il legno, con la consapevolezza di aver perso. Per l'ennesima volta.

«Sleale» commentò seccato mentre si liberava dalla sua presa.

«Non avevamo stabilito che le distrazioni non contavano» replicò Marco, utilizzando la sua frase di poco prima. Aveva un sorriso seriamente irritante in viso.

Ace sbuffò e affogò la sua frustrazione nel suo boccale pieno di rum, fino a svuotarlo totalmente, con il liquido che gli colava ai lati della bocca, lungo il mento per poi precipitare schizzando sul tavolino. «Trovato!» esclamò poi. «Facciamo una gara a chi beve di più!» Non riusciva a capire come mai non gli fosse venuta in mente prima. Marco era più vecchio di lui e sicuramente, dopo anni di vita piratesca, doveva avere il fegato ridotto male.

«Noooo!» esclamarono in coro il resto dei Comandanti, in tono cantilenante. Ace lo guardò malissimo, non comprendendo il motivo di quella reazione.

«Marco non può ubriacarsi» gli spiegò, misericordiosamente, Curiel, forse nella speranza di distoglierlo da quello che era un proposito suicida. «Per via del suo Frutto del Diavolo.»

Ace si voltò verso Marco, che sorrise e annuì. «Non ci credo» disse allora, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo per indicare che desiderava che glielo riempissero. «Tutti i frutti hanno un limite, anche il suo. Bisogna solo trovarlo.»

«Credi che non ci abbiamo mai provato?» Non era un caso che quelle parole venissero proprio da Satch.

«Non tanto quanto me.»

I Comandanti sospirarono: avevano imparato a conoscere da tempo la testa dura e la cocciutaggine di Ace, per cui sapevano bene che non sarebbero riusciti a fargli cambiare idea se aveva preso quella decisione. E lo sapeva anche Marco stesso, che, a prescindere dal fatto che in quella combriccola di pazzi era probabilmente il più serio, provava una sorta di divertimento sadico a vedere Ace continuare a perdere.

Fu molto meno divertente arrivare al trentesimo bicchiere, con Ace che quasi non riusciva più a reggersi in piedi. I suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e le guance spruzzate di lentiggini erano diventate rosse come le sue fiamme, che spesso brillavano incontrollate sul suo corpo. Aveva difficoltà a centrare la propria bocca quando alzava il bicchiere pieno fino all'orlo, finendo per rovesciarsene spesso e volentieri una buona metà addosso.

«Basta così» decise Marco, che ovviamente era ancora fresco come una rosa come se non avesse una sola goccia d'alcol in corpo. Prendere in giro Ace era divertente, ma c'era un limite che non avrebbe mai superato e questo implicava anche proteggere la salute dei propri compagni.

«No!» protestò Ace. «Non mi hai ancora battuto.»

«Sei ubriaco marcio» intervenne Satch. «In quanto arbitro di questa sfida, la dichiaro conclusa.» Sempre auto-nominato, ovviamente, ma Marco lo ringraziò mentalmente per essere una voce della ragione, per una volte. Non avevano mai visto Ace ubriacarsi, perché anche se beveva molto il cibo che aveva nello stomaco lo proteggeva. Marco, doveva ammetterlo, era un po' preoccupato di cosa poteva uscirne fuori: Ace aveva ancora dentro di sé molti dubbi e incertezze e chi poteva immaginare che cosa l'alcol avrebbe potuto tirargli fuori?

«Non shono ubriaco!» esclamò Ace, con un tono di voce strascicato che indicava tutto il contrario. «Shiete tutti d'accordo con lui!» Balzò in piedi, o almeno ci provò data l'instabilità delle sue gambe, e dovette appoggiarsi di schianto sul tavolo per non cadere. Il colpo secco però fece praticamente ribaltare il tavolo, che cadde rovinosamente addosso a tutti quelli che erano seduti da quella parte, trascinando per terra anche tutti i piatti.

Marco e Ace furono i più sfortunati della fila, perché la pila di piatti più alta era proprio impilata a fianco a loro - perché era quella di Ace, ovviamente. Le stoviglie caddero loro addosso prima di precipitare a terra e riempire di cocci il pavimento, di modo che i due pirati si ritrovarono coperti di sugo, olio e altro cibo, sia nella pelle nuda sia nei pochi vestiti che indossavano.

Il gioco era decisamente andato troppo oltre, come dimostrava, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, l'occhiata estremamente seccata che Marco lanciò a se stesso, mentre si toglieva una foglia d'insalata dai capelli biondi. Persino Ace si rese conto che difficilmente avrebbe potuto dimostrare la sua tesi dopo il disastro che aveva combinato, quindi si arrese.

«Vado a lavarmi!» annunciò, alzandosi con fatica sulle gambe tremolanti.

«Qualcuno lo fermi o finirà per affogarsi!» esclamò Namur, e non si capiva se il tono era scherzoso o seriamente preoccupato. Era però vero che nel bagno comunque per le divisioni, dove c'era la grande vasca, Ace aveva rischiato più volte di morire per via dei suoi strani attacchi di narcolessia, motivo per cui non gli era più permesso entrarci senza qualcuno a controllarlo.

Marco sbuffò, ma poi si alzò in piedi e seguì Ace fuori della sala comune, per poi afferrarlo per la collottola come un gatto selvatico e trascinarlo dietro di sé fino alla sua stanza: come Comandante, avevano il diritto alla camera con bagno privato. Ace tentò di protestare, ma decisamente con scarsi risultati.

«Stai seduto qui, buono» ordinò Marco, spingendolo per le spalle fino a farlo accomodare sul water chiuso.

«Sei noiosho...» commentò Ace, ma finì per acconsentire perché le gambe non gli ressero nel tentativo di tirarsi in piedi. Allora incrociò le braccia e mise su un broncio.

Nonostante la sensazione, Marco non poté trattenersi dal sorridere: per la maggior parte del tempo Ace si comportava come una persona matura, complice anche l'aver passato anni a fare il fratello maggiore di Rufy, il quale, a detta sua, era un'autentica forza della natura, soprattutto quando si trattava di cacciarsi nei guai. A volte, però, dimostrava anche meno della sua già giovane età, regredendo a una specie di stadio infantile. Era un po' come avere un fratellino minore di cui occuparsi, cosa che Marco apprezzava molto. Si sentiva un po' ringiovanire.

Comunque non poteva perdere il resto della serata ad ammirare il viso seccato di Ace, anche perché i resti di cibo che aveva attaccati un po' ovunque iniziavano a irritarlo. Aprì l'acqua della doccia e, mentre aspettava che si scaldasse, si tolse i sandali, i pantaloni a pinocchietto e la camicia leggera, che poi gettò nel cesto della biancheria sporca, ringraziando mentalmente che fosse un'altra Flotta ad occuparsi del bucato.

Diede un'ultima occhiata per controllare che Ace non si sarebbe mosso da quella sedia improvvisata: si stava già appisolando, con la testa che ciondolava di un lato, per cui Marco tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il massimo che avrebbe potuto capitargli era di crollare a terra addormentato e battere la testa, che però era abbastanza dura da sopravvivere.

In ogni caso, decise di fare in fretta, per cui si infilò sotto il getto della doccia senza nemmeno chiudere dietro di sé la porta di vetro e afferrò la spugna e il sapone per levarsi il sugo appiccicato ai capelli e al petto. Si stava strofinando il viso, con gli occhi chiusi, quando avvertì un rumore dietro di lui. Ace era riuscito ad alzarsi e a spogliarsi da solo e poi si era infilato anche lui sotto il getto della doccia, appoggiandosi contro la parte. Aveva anche chiuso la porta dietro di sé e attraverso il vetro di potevano vedere i suoi vestiti abbandonati alla rinfusa sul pavimento del bagno.

«Non potevi aspettare il tuo turno?» protestò Marco scherzosamente, mentre si chinava in avanti per lasciare che il getto dell'acqua gli lavasse via tutto il sapone.

«Mi annoiavo...» mormorò Ace, strofinandosi gli occhi per cercare di liberarsi dalla sonnolenza che l'alcol gli stava dando.

«Bene, tanto ho finito.» Gli passò la spugna, assicurandosi che riuscisse a tenerla in mano. «Divertiti.» Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rimanere a controllare che non facesse troppi danni, ma al momento la sua necessità più impellente era uscire il più in fretta possibile da quello spazio angusto dove gli toccava praticamente stare appiccicato ad un Ace completamente nudo.

Aveva appena posto la mano sulla porta a vetri per spingerla, quando Ace lo bloccò posando la sua sul suo dorso e piegando le dita per trattenerlo a sé. «Che c'è?»

«Non shono shicuro di potermi lavare da solo» commentò Ace. Aveva la testa piegata leggermente di lato e lo stava guardando con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso in volto che non era per nulla ingenuo. «Resta.»

«Meglio di no» gli assicurò Marco, che però non stava facendo assolutamente nulla per sottrarsi dalla sua presa, ma continuava a tenere il palmo premuto contro il vetro.

Il sorriso sul volto di Ace si allargò. «Meglio di shì.»

«Sei ubriaco.» E troppo giovane, anche se quest'ultima obiezione Marco non la disse. Ciò non significa che non l'avesse mai pensato, anzi, se l'era ripetuto praticamente fin dall'inizio per continuare a rimanere in una specie di sentiero di decenza. Per quanto i pirati non fossero conosciuti per rispettare le regole, era troppo serio per decidere di provarci con un proprio compagno che aveva molto meno della metà dei suoi anni.

«Non shono ubriaco» protestò Ace, rimettendo sul viso quel broncio che riusciva ad essere comunque estremamente attraente.

«Credimi, lo sei.» Se già pensava che non fosse il caso di provarci con un ragazzino della sa età, era ancora peggio farlo in quella situazione.

«Allora vuol dire che è una cosa che possho fare sholo da ubriaco» ribatté Ace, con un tono che era estremamente serio rispetto all'atteggiamento da sbronzo che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, che era più infantile che altro. «Per favore...»

Marco lo fissò stranito. Sapeva da sempre che Ace a volte aveva problemi ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti, così come aveva impiegato settimane a capire che desiderava davvero unirsi alla loro ciurma, e altrettanto sapeva che c'era qualcosa che lo spingeva a nascondere, di tanto in tanto, i suoi veri pensieri. Ma se era in grado di esprimere quel pensiero e rendersi conto che non sarebbe riuscito ad ammettere quei sentimenti in circostanze normali, forse era vero che non era poi così tanto ubriaco.

Non ebbe comunque tempo di riflettere su qualche fosse la strategia migliore da attuare dopo quella dichiarazione importante, perché fu Ace che chiuse la già poca distanza che li separava per baciarlo, portandogli via quel minimo di serietà che Marco stava cercando di mantenere. Lo spinse delicatamente contro la parete e ricambiò il bacio. Ace chiuse gli occhi appoggiando totalmente la schiena contro la parete e schiudendo le labbra per invitarlo ad approfondire il bacio.

L'acqua della doccia continuava a scendere su di loro, appiccicando i capelli al loro viso e facendo scendere gocce leggere sui loro corpi nudi. Ace sentiva quest'acqua che gli percorreva il viso fino a colare sulle sue labbra aperte, ma era troppo concentrato sulla lingua di Marco che gli sfiorava il palato per prestarci attenzione.

«Ehi! Come va? Non è ancora affogato?» Satch era entrato nel bagno senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare e finì per restare paralizzato dalla scena che gli si parava davanti. Marco aveva abbassato leggermente la mano ancora premuta sul vetro e alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo, senza però smettere di baciare Ace, che aveva, volutamente o no, ignorato il nuovo arrivato.

«Credo che tornerò dopo» affermò Satch, annuendo. Una cosa era prendere in giro Marco per la sua evidente cotta per Ace, un'altra era sorprenderli a pomiciare nudi nella doccia. Sinceramente era una scena che voleva cancellare dalla mente al più presto possibile.

Sbatté la porta con forza dietro di sé e fu allora che Ace ridacchiò fra sé, quasi mordendo la lingua a Marco. «Fra due minuti lo sapranno tutti.»

«Non dirlo come se fosse una bella cosa.» In effetti Satch era l'equivalente della vecchia pettegola del villaggio su quella nave, per cui, se Marco avesse avuto ancora un minimo di sanità mentale, l'avrebbe rincorso per cercare di fermarlo dall'andare a raccontare in giro che si approfittava di minorenni ubriachi. Ma era chiaro che tutto quell'alcol doveva aver dato alla testa anche a lui, frutto o non frutto del diavolo.

«Hai un'erezione.» Ace rise ancora, mentre lo stringeva per le spalle per impedirgli di allontanarsi.

«Certo che ce l'ho» ribatté Marco. Come poteva pretendere di stargli così appiccicato, nudo, senza procurargli alcun tipo di reazione? Altro che cotta, come la chiamava Satch per sfotterlo. Si era preso una botta in piena regola, perché non ricordava da anni di provare delle emozioni così intense da finire in una situazione del genere e non riuscire a sentirsi in colpa.

«Vogliamo giocare a chi ce l'ha più lungo?» scherzò Ace. «Ti avverto: mio fratello è imbattibile. A lui _si allunga_.»

Marco non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare: sapeva che Rufy aveva mangiato un Frutto del Diavolo che lo rendeva di gomma, ma non aveva mai pensato che ci potesse anche essere un'implicazione simile. «Be', forse non posso battere lui, ma ti assicuro che posso battere te.»

Ace lo fissò, mentre in viso gli si formava un sorriso estremamente soddisfatto. «Non importa» affermò. «Ho già vinto.» E, suo malgrado, Marco non poté far altro che dargli ragione, prima di tornare a baciarlo.


End file.
